


Change is Hard

by Yonkyu



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Balloons, Community: faerie_wish13, Hiking, M/M, New Years, Werewolves, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: New Year’s brings a change in their relationship and they learn how to adjust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would try my hand at writing a werewolf story and explore the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.
> 
> Crossposted over at faerie_wish13
> 
> Beta: cheshirejin

Hank sat at the kitchen table with his laptop open reading _Werewolf Law and Pack Rules_ at ancientwerewiki.com. Hank shook his head, wondering if these laws and rules would ever make sense to him. He was amazed at the information he found at the site, everything one needed to know about werewolves. It still blew his mind that he and Boris both got turned in the woods along the Cadillac Ridge Trail in Maine. 

 

It was a hot and sunny day, in late November, when Hank suggested to Boris they should take a trip up to Acadia, Maine for a scenic hike to try a new trial neither one had explored. They chose the Cadillac Ridge Trail because it was a straight away, moderate hike right up to the Cadillac Mountain. The journey sent them over rock slabs through groves of stunted pine trees as the trail steadily climbed up towards the mountain, the alpine terrain was so beautiful that their surroundings were hardly a distraction. 

 

Once they made it to the top of the mountain, there was large sections of stunted pine trees scattered across the terrain with a large rock slab with grass poking through for them to have their planned picnic lunch which happened to turn into an early dinner inside. Boris pulled out the large blanket from his backpack and laid it out on the mountain top while Hank pulled out all the food and drinks they would be eating. The sun was beginning to set and the pink and purple horizon was a sight to be seen. The air changed fast and it was very cool at the top of the mountain, lucky they remember to pack their sweatshirts. Boris dug them out of his backpack and handed Hank’s over. Together, they pulled their sweatshirts on over their heads when a large howling from behind them a few hundred yards got their attention. They stared at each other unsure what to do, pack up and head down the trail or investigate the noise. Hank stared at Boris and without saying a word bent down and packed everything back up in his backpack. Boris did the same and once the last item was in his bag, they froze when they hear growling feet away from them. Boris shuffled in closer and reached his hand out to Hank, but the growling grew louder and Boris retracted his hand back to the bag. He stood up slowly, swinging the backpack onto his back waiting on Hank to follow suit. Hank stood slowly, swinging his pack on, reaching out for Boris’ hand so they could head back to the trail and their car. 

 

Now that their hands are interlocked with each other, together, they made their way down the mountain towards the hiking trail. Hank stopped abruptly, feeling Boris ram into him from behind. 

 

“Hank, why’d you stop?”

 

“B - Boris. There’s two wolves guarding the trail. I’m not sure they’ll let us through.” His voice cracked as he shook with fear of the animals in front of them. 

 

Hank felt Boris push slightly away but felt his body heat despite everything that was going on. He watched Boris take his backpack off and placed it by his feet. Boris took a few short easy steps towards the wolf on the right side of the trail. He got down at the animal's eye level and stared at the wolf. Boris’ nostrils flared as the wolf took a step forward growling out at Boris, Hank’s anxiety at the situation, reached out towards Boris to pull him up and backwards. 

 

Due to the unexpected movement from Hank, the wolves lunged forward attacking each man in front of them. The large wolf jumping up and knocking him down, teeth digging into his flesh, tearing the clothes from his body. Hank used his forearms to push the animal off his body but the wolf dug his claws deep into his chest, forcing a scream out of his terrified body. He started to panic, finding it difficult to breathe, forcing Hank to rock his body to try and get onto his hands and knees, but failing. The wolf clawed at his torso and turned around, laying down on top of him, teeth piercing his inner thigh as Hank hollered out in fear.

 

~*~

 

Hank never believed in the supernatural, let alone the belief in supernatural creatures. It was one thing to watch movies about werewolves, but it was another thing to become one. Hank was still in shock over the idea of becoming a werewolf, but at least one of them eased into their new life rather quickly. 

 

Hank was so lost in thought over their new life, that he barely recognized the firm pressure on his thigh. His hand unconsciously carded through the thick fur of Boris’ wolf form who sensed his mate was in need of support, to get over the fear of things going horribly wrong. 

 

Hank relaxed at Boris licking his hand in reassurance. He was jealous at Boris for how quick he accepted this change between them and how he liked being in his wolf form. Boris’ house had plenty of space to run and let their wolf out away from prying eyes. Hank pushed Boris off his hand, stripping off his clothes, turning into his wolf. Their coats complimented each other: Hank had a dark brown and tan coat, while Boris had a silver and white coat. 

 

Hank was excited and it happened to be New Year’s Day, they had plans to explore the national forests southwest of their home in the Hamptons. He licked at Boris’ fur, rubbing his scent and body along his mate's body, taking off in a trot. He could hear his mate whine and growl in anticipation of their celebration. Hank took off at the sound his mates growl, new the game was on, they already drove to their destination weeks ago, so Hank knew where to go and that Boris was chasing him. 

 

After reading the books they found about werewolves, they agreed to become mates and Hank wanted Boris to claim him, mark him as his own. Hank ran on, too excited about being claimed, that Boris caught up to him and jumped him, pushing his body down, licking in the victory. Hank whined, moaned at the feeling when his eyes caught the sight before him. A small picnic was set up with gold and silver balloons around the large blanket with an overstuffed basket will with delicious food for their celebration.

 

Hank howled out and rolled onto his back, changing back into his human form. The familiar weight of Boris’ human form on him made him grin from ear to ear, pressing a kiss to his lover's lips. 

 

“Happy New Year.” They said in the silence of the woods, listening to the natural sounds all around them. 

 

“It’s perfect.” And Hank pulled Boris closer to him, wrapping one wrap around his waist and the other behind Boris’ head to deepen the kiss.


End file.
